moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance of Arathor
The First Legion of the Arathorian Legion, dubbed "The Eagle's Legion", is one of the few remaining military units of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The Legion has always been in service to the Royal House of Trollbane since the time of the Arathorian Empire and continues to uphold the ancient military traditions of the old age. It is currently under the command of General Octavius Coravis, a master in battle tactics and faithful paladin of Arathi. 'Divisions' 'The Peditum Cohort:' Lead by Centurion Theodore Straton, the Infantry force is the bulk of the Legion's forces. The Peditum Cohort is always the first into battle and the last the leave. In order to be apart of the Infantry force you are expected to be able to swing a blade, defend others, and lead the Eagle's forces into battle. 'The Sagittarii Cohort:' The Sagittari Cohort is the Ranger division within the Legion. These men and woman are adept Marksmen and have gone through extensive training into the precise art of shooting. They normally remain behind the front lines, taking out enemies from a distance. 'The Magice Cohort:' The Magice Cohort is a key component to the Legion's success in battle. With the trained Battle-Mages and Pyromancers, the Legion's Caster Cohort is a real battle winner when it comes to ranged combat. The Cohort is also a major asset when transporting the men and women of the Legion to different areas of the world. 'Legion Hierarchy' Legion Legate The Legion Legate is the commander of the Legion, head of all affairs and divisions. He is the voice of the First and is in charge of the success of the Legion. The Legion Legate is appointed by the high command of the Arathorian Legion. The current Legion Legate is Octavius Coravis. Tribune The Tribune is the second in command of the Legion. The Tribune is appointed by the Legate of the Legion to serve as his right hand man in leading the military force. The Tribune has a great amount of responsibility within the Legion and is the acting commander when the Legate is absent. Centurion Centurions are the senior officers of the Legion and they are the men and women who lead the Legion into battle. They take orders from the Legion Legate and the Tribune. Many have certain specializations or certain skills that make them eligible for a leadership role. In order to serve in such a position one must have shown great dedication to the Legion and been active in their past duties. Optio Optios are officers of the Legion, they answer to the Centurion's for orders. They assist the Centurions in various things such as battles, combat and tactics and the care of the men and women of the Legion. These men and women have shown their devotion to Arathi and as a result have been entrusted with the officer role within the Legion. Tesserarius Tesserarius' are in charge of various things in the Legion such as: Drills, Training exercises and discipline. In order to become a Tesserarius an officer has to of recommended the said person to take the rank and they must also pass a rather strenuous test. Decanus Decanus' are the senior soldiers of the Legion. They report to the Tesserarius' above for training and posts. The rank of Decanus proves that you have shown your skills and abilities to many of the leaders in the Legion and you earned yourself the rank. Legionary Legionnaires are the normal members of the Legion who make up the bulk of the forces. They have shown that they are an asset to the Legion and are capable of serving the Arathorian Legion. Auxilia Those who are apart of the Auxiliary Legion are usually non-Arathorian citizens who wish to assist the effort in some way. Service within the Auxiliary Legion will grant someone citizenship if they serve a set amount of time within the Legion. One must also swear an oath of loyalty to Arathi and the House of Trollbane in order to advance within the ranks of the Legion. 'Campaigns of the Legion' (Writing in Progress.) Category:Arathorian Legion Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Organizations